riseofthedrackensfandomcom-20200216-history
Dracken Counsel
General Information The counsel is a group of mated, male, dominant Dracken Elders who make up a type of government. In secret they arrange mating and social meetings. There is no age requirement to be Elder; however older Drackens tend to be chosen for their wisdom and experience. The youngest on record was Elder Midate who was 52 before he was nominated as an Elder. The meeting halls are hidden away on the estate of the Head of the counsel and are incredibly well protected and warded. Invitations are passed hand to hand to members that are close to the counsel and owls are sent to those who aren't, but the invitations aren't written in a way that could give them away and the Portkey doesn't work if a non-Dracken touches it, human lovers and children of Drackens have to be either Apparated to the meeting halls or flooed in. All chaperones must be mated and can be female dominants if the submissive's family members request one for their daughter. Being mated calms a dominant’s instinct, levels out their hormones and stops random bursts of ferity. This makes them ideal for going against unmated dominants. The mate meetings are essential to a submissive Dracken. They are to be conducted in utmost secrecy. The caution is also applied to the Drackens’ social gathering meeting because although it is not mandatory, it is still important for them to get together and communicate. Counsel members can petition to take in an orphaned Dracken. There is a period of settling in where the counsel member's Dracken gets used to the child and if the Dracken feels receptive to the orphaned Dracken, they are allowed to adopt. If the Dracken does not feel receptive another Counsel member will try, but there has never been a case where no counsel member has accepted a child due to a large amount of parental instinct. There are always eleven Elders and five of them are always submissive chaperones. Current Elders General Elders Anthanaric Vipond, Head of the Elders Vasil Giroux Sesto Messana Durante Altier Octavian Thorne Kajetan Calabrese Elders/Submissive chaperones Quintalus Trintus Jacob Midate Henry Kirrian Christophoros Nardovino Shawn Keller Disgraced Elders Justo Getus - Was disgraced for abusing his position and deliberately sabotaging a submissive's mate meeting for personal reasons. The Submissive Protection Act The Submissive Protection Act of 1950 was put forward by Alexander Maddison in his desperate attempt to make the mate meetings safer for both submissives and dominants. It was his proposition to add mated dominants to the meetings to act as voluntary security to not only protect the submissives, but to also help break up fights between feral dominants. The Act also outlined that there needed be additional chaperones instead of just the one, to help the submissive as much as possible during such a time of stress and upheaval. Alexander also outlined the need for there to be a safe place for the submissive to retreat to during their meeting where the dominants were forbidden from entering if they needed a moment to calm down or escape from the stress of their meeting and he put forward that gladiatorial style death matches between dominants needed to be outlawed and he added a clause that no submissive could force a dominant to strip naked or force them to do anything that they didn't want to. His son, Myron Maddison, reformed this act in 1987 to include the stipulation that a dominant Dracken cannot force a submissive to give up the free will of their body, mind and speech by use of their dominant control. The Act was reformed again in 1996 to include a clause that no mated dominant could be killed unnecessarily due to the follow on risk to their submissive mate. Anyone found in breach of this Act by the Counsel will be tried before all the Elders and then penalised or executed, depending on the severity of the offence committed. The Dracken Healers The Dracken Healers are expert, specialist Healers who treat only sick and injured Drackens. They have a small hospital ward at the Dracken Counsel Halls where they also brew and store otherwise 'illegal' potions that are used exclusively to treat Drackens. Anyone found with these potions by the Ministry would automatically be subject to a forced blood test, which would also include all family members and children, and if found to be the illegal dark creature, Drackens, they would be executed on the spot or extradited if they are human blood carriers or under the age of seventeen. Known Dracken Healers include, in order of seniority; Alfred William Grant, a very elderly Dracken who exudes a calming, kind demeanour and despite his advanced age of three hundred and four, he is very steady with his hands and does not have any impairment of his vision. Jackson Moore, a very capable man of a hundred and seventy-two, he is also an accomplished potions master and is the Healer who oversees all potions made for patients. He knows the Maddison family really well and took a personal interest in Maximilius when he started his potions apprenticeship. He was a massive help to Max and gave him invaluable tips and tricks while he was studying. He gave Max a box of incredibly rare potions ingredients when he passed his mastery. Claire Maddison, who despite being a human herself and a trained Healer at Saint Mungos hospital, trained under senior Dracken Healers to better understand and treat Drackens after marrying Julius Maddison and finding out that his family were mostly Drackens. She spends most of her time at Saint Mungos, but helps out at the Counsel Halls when needed. Georgio Alessandri, a very tall, very bulky young man in his twenties who looks physically imposing, but has a heart of utter gold. He has always been very kind and he has always wanted to be a Healer ever since he was very young. He has admired the Dracken Healers ever since he was four and he became very, very sick and had to stay in their care for a week. He worked and studied hard to achieve the pass grades that he needed to become a Healer and then, once he had the basics, he offered himself up to the senior Healers as an apprentice. He is now a fully licensed Healer and capable of caring for humans and Drackens alike. Aelia Robins, a young trainee Healer who has only just started work at the Dracken Healing Halls. She was taken on as an apprentice once Georgio had passed his final medical exams and signed off as a fully qualified Healer.